Life as Santana Lopez's Girlfriend
by Jessielliesimmo
Summary: Not many people do Santana Lopez FanFic... as my friend is bi, I'm Writing this for her xx all characters that aren't usually in glee are made up and if there are any sex scenes please skip them if you don't like them... i'm not the best at them...


I never realized how hard high school was until today... Only two weeks into the year and i'd already been slushied 16 , joined 6 teams, 4 extra curriculum groups and last of all... I joined Glee Club and Cheerios... According to Heather 'a death wish'. We, me, Heather, Lizzy and Jess. S (I'm Jess. M), auditioned for Glee club on our 3rd day and all got in... Lizzy on her dancing, Jess on her singing and me and Heather on our singing and dancing...

We all got on the Cheerios as well, as well as swimming and other sports teams... For Glee we had Finn Hudson and for Cheerios we have coach Sue and Santana Lopez as her TA... Ah, Santana... Only Jess, Heather and Lizzy know i'm bi and that I'm in love with a 25 year old (Don't worry... We all transferred into junior year)

Santana Lopez, sweet, sexy Santana... I never get to talk to her... Jess said i should just go talk to her but I have still been figuring out what to say...

"Jess, Will you run lines with me" I asked in the car on the way home

"Lines?" She replied, confused

"What to say to Santana"

"Ohhhh, Yeah sure..."

"Hey Santana" I said as I walked over to her at cheerios practice

"Hey, Jess right?" She asked

"Yeah... I just wanted to ask a favor"

"shoot" she said

"i was wondering if you would help me with a song for Glee Club... Heather told me you used to be in Glee?"

"yeah, sure i'll help" she said "What song?"

"Isn't she lovely"

"Cool, I'll be at Lima Bean at six... We'll go to yours"

"Okay!" Yes Yes Yes Yes!

I was so excited... School finished at 3 so I had 3 hours to make myself perfect...

###############

I rushed home from school and went to my room... I called the girls and they came as soon as they could... Jess was doing my outfit, Heather my make-up and Lizzy my hair... I had a shower... Had a fully body wash by the girls, waxing, shaving and moisturizing... Then hair and make-up whilst Jess sorted out my outfit...

"Jess, why did you put out lingerie ?" I asked, shocked

"Why do you have it?" She asked me

"You got them me sophomore year" I replied, angrily "Now answer my question"

"Fine... You never know what might happen" she said awkwardly

I put it on anyway, you know,just in case, and then put on my chinos, short red shirt, supras, braces and a snap-back... I headed to Lima Bean and got there at 10 to 6. I grabbed a Latte with extra cream, and sat down... About 5 minutes later she walked in...  
After getting a coffee, she sat down, facing me.

"Hey Santana" I said

"Call me Snixxx!" OH MY GOD, she wants me to be on a nickname basis

"okay"

After our coffees , we went back to my house...

"So, lets head upstairs and get started" she suggested...

Upstairs? She just asked if we could go upstairs?I think she.. um... you get the jist

We headed upstairs and I got out my guitar

"Isn't she lovely, Isn't she wonderful" I strummed along to the tune...

We sung the song and by the end, we were staring each other in the eyes, centimeters apart...  
I unstrapped the guitar and put it in it's case before pulling Santana onto the bed and kissing her amazing lips...

"Your beautiful" i murmured in between kisses

"So are you" she said...

Wait, what am i doing... She's my teacher... But i love her... I need to stop this. I pushed her away... only to my surprise, she pulled me with her...

"Why are you doing this?" i asked as i pulled away and rolled to the opposite side of the bed.

"Because... I like you" she explained

"No you don't... I'm 17... your 22... There's 5 years between us... If anyone found out about that kiss, you'd be put it prison..."

"If I got to be with you I would care" She said, honestly...

"I want to be with you Santana but, what if anyone told the police"

"Well, your 18 in three weeks right?"

"Yeah, I am... So?"

"When you turn 18, it's not illegal"

"Ohhhhh"

"So until... we are secret... you can't even tell your friends"

"okay..." I say "can i kiss you again then?"

"sure.."

I kissed her lips again and as she bit my lip I gasped and she took the opportunity to kiss me more passionately... I grabbed the back of her shirt and ripped it off... she did the same to my braces, hat and shirt... I clawed at her back until i found her bra strap... Flicking it, it unclipped... As I grabbed her right boob, she reached down to my pussy and started rubbing me...

"hmm, Snixxx" i moaned

"i love it when you call me Snixxx"

We got back to having sex and just as Santana was about to make us both naked... Jess, Lizzy and Heather walked in...


End file.
